narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Ryūgakure
Questions 1) If it is a Canon Hidden Village, which one are you applying for? Bold the answer. * Sunagakure * Kumogakure * Konohagakure * Iwagakure * Other: Ryūgakure 2) Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, what has changed in regards to the overall dynamic of the Land, and by extension, their Hidden Village? This is inclusive of the damage suffered, whether it is territorial, economical, or social (population size). How much has this been repaired by the higher-ups of the villages and the country? What remnants from the war remain, and how do they affect the population currently? : Despite being such a low key village, Ryūgakure was already pretty wealthy. Being the low profiled village that they are, Ryūgakure didn't partake in the fourth shinobi war, which left their population and other values unharmed. 3) What is the economic status of the Hidden Village you wish to apply for? Has this changed since the Fourth Shinobi World War, if so, how? What manners of business are being conducted to either stabilize or boost the economy in question? : Ryūgakure's economic status is how it was before, which is extremely stable. As a low profiled village, Ryūgakure hadn't taken place in the fourth shinobi war, but they lent a hand to Iwagakure which gave them the balance felt they needed to even our nations. 4) What are the technological capabilities of your Hidden Village? By this, we mean, what weapons and equipment are they producing? Do they have practical technology such as television? Do they have unique technology based on their environment? :With the Hagane Clan's steel release users, Ryūgakure's engineers have been trying to develop new ways to fasten their communication, traveling, etc. So for now Ryū does now contain technology. 5) What is the size, structure and capabilities of your Hidden Village's military force? To what extent has this changed following the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War? : '''Despite not taking place in the war, Ryūgakure still felt defenses were needed in order be cautious. Not yet exposed to war, Ryū is is in the process of making stable military force, with the help of Iwa. 6) Will you also apply for the Kage, and possibly, the Tailed Beast of your Hidden Village? If so, how will they have ascended to the position of Kage, and as well as this, how did they obtain their Tailed Beast? It should be noted that all Tailed Beasts, aside from Gyūki and Kurama have been revived and let back into the wild following the war. : 'Being a fanon village, I will be applying mt character as their Kage, due to being the village's founder. As for the tailed beast, we'd like to get the . When the tailed beast were let into the wild, Omega the villages Kage, instantly began his search. With Kumogakure behind him, looking for the beast themselves, Omega in the end had to fight and win them off. Being a Kage-ranked shinobi, as well as a wielder of the Mangekyō Sharingan, Omega was easily able to put up a fight as well as defeat the Kumo-nin. 7) What would you give a ranking for the village's population size, military strength and economic strength out of five stars? Are there other details about the village or country that are relevant to the saga? : '''I'd give Ryūgakure, a ★★★ - ★★★★ rating, due to their lack of experiencing war themselves. As As far as any other relevant details, there aren't any. ' EmperorSigma (talk) 04:19, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Audition Decision : In the rules it states that NO kage may be a Jinchūriki, nor may it be a fanon beast. I've already suggested to you what you have to change. I'd like to see that within a week, or I will have to deny it. Category:Ame's Evolution Applications